


Puppy Tails - Enough is Enough

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [53]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donovan's hit an all time low with her insults.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - Enough is Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration taken from an idea from Yessire :)
> 
> Hope you like it.

Lestrade’s office was small but comfortable. He had added a few personal touches here and there, a drawing his niece had made for him, a mug with ‘no.1 brother’ inscribed on it. It was his refuge, even when he was bogged down with work he could look up and see one of his knick knacks and smile. He really didn’t want to do this with in his haven, but it couldn’t be sad in the open office.

“Sit down please.” He said as Sally entered. She took a defensive posture on the chair across his desk and crossed her arms across her chest. “You know what this is about?” Lestrade asked.

“The freak said something to you.” She stared across the room out of the window. Lestrade took a deep breath.

“Sherlock wouldn’t waste his breath.” Lestrade replied. Sally gave him a look of disgust. “Sally we’ve had this conversation before. I’ve asked you not to call him ‘freak’.” Sally huffed and Lestrade felt like he was talking to his 3 year old niece. “I know you don’t like Sherlock, but you have to work with him. You’re 32 for god sake.”

“The man’s a psychopath.” She screamed.

“Sally this is an official warning. Next time I’m going to suspend you.” Lestrade looked her in the eyes. “You are a very good police officer Sally, I wouldn’t like to loose you, but if you carry on…” Sally dropped her head knowing she had been beaten.

“Yes Sir.” Sally stormed out of the office slamming the door.

 

“John!” Sherlock shouted into the bedroom. “Lestrade called, we have a case.” John pulled on his jumper. It was about bloody time he thought, Sherlock was bouncing off the walls. The light coming though the bedroom window seemed a bit odd, so he pulled the curtain back.

“Oh bloody hell Sherlock, there’s at least a foot of snow our there. John pulled on another jumper. When he walked out into the living room he found Sherlock had put his leather jacket on under his full length coat. “We really do need to get you some jumpers.” Sherlock grinned.

“I rather like wearing your clothes John the smell like you.” Sherlock replied pulling on his gloves. John’s heart fluttered a little. “We’ll have to take Gladstone, Mrs Hudson is still at her sisters. Will he be alright if we carry him?” John buttoned up Sherlock’s coat and ran his fingers through his hair taming it a bit.

“He’ll be fine Sherlock.” John picked Gladstone up and they went to hail a taxi.

 

“…and there you have it.” Sherlock said with a flourish. Lestrade sighed, he was always amazed at how Sherlock could deduce things so quickly. All things considered he actually liked Sherlock. The man was a bloody know it all, but he found he could put up with that very easily when it stopped someone from being hurt. It was all about saving lives with Lestrade, some people didn’t value life enough.

John was stood on the pavement pulling his coat around Gladstone who was visibly shaking.

“Sherlock. We should go home, Gladstone’s shivering.” John said trying to keep the puppy warm with his own body heat. Sherlock walked over and looked down at Gladstone.

“We should get him a jacket.” Sherlock said as he took off his coat. “Wrap him in my coat for now. I’ll be fine with your leather jacket.” Sherlock held his coat out, John placed Gladstone in the lining and together they wrapped the cold puppy up till just his head was poking out. Sally watched the trio her mouth hanging open in shock. 

“You never fail to amaze me Sherlock.” John stretched up and kissed Sherlock on the lips taking his time to savour it. Gladstone wriggled in between them enjoying the new found warmth. Sally stood shocked. When Sherlock and John broke apart she walked across. 

“Well if it isn’t John Woofter and Sherlock Homo.” She smirked feeling very pleased with herself.

“Donovan!” Lestrade thundered across the street.

 

Lestrade rubbed his temples as John let him into Baker Street. He was ashamed that he’d let Sally go so far and wanted to apologise. Sherlock was sat on the sofa eating ice cream with a table spoon when he got into the flat.

“I know you don’t pay any attention to Sally, but what she said..” Lestrade shook his head. “I’m sorry. I should have called her up on it before. She’s been suspended, and she won’t be coming back to work for me.” Lestrade sat down in John’s chair. John patted him on the shoulder.

“It’s alright mate.” John said. Sherlock tried to smile around the spoon in his mouth. “Do you fancy a glass of wine? You can stay for movie night too if you like, we’re watching the Matrix trilogy.” Sherlock pointed at the pizza menu in front of him. “We’re having pizza as well, and probably more ice cream.” John sighed Sherlock was eating the last tub.

“I think I’d enjoy that.” Lestrade said managing a small smile. Gladstone jumped up on his lap wagged his tail happily and snuggled down. “We’d better order a pizza with sausage on.” John looked exasperated.

“Not you as well!”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I do not like Donovan. I spent my teenage years being called everything under the sun, it took me a long time to get over it. But the fact that she is a police person and a adult makes me increadably mad. She doesn't deserve to be around Sherlock, John and Gladstone.
> 
> If anyone else, young or adult, is having problems because of bullying I recommend this site:
> 
> http://youwillriseproject.blogspot.co.uk/
> 
> Woofter: Derogatory slang a male homosexual


End file.
